Deadly Journey
by Kawaii-anime-lover
Summary: When a powerful wizard created the magical stones, they were meant to be used for good deeds. When things go bad the whole world is in danger! Full Sum inside. S/S E/T


KAL: Here I am once again.starting my very first Card Captor Sakura story!! ^^ I'm so happy!!  
  
Tsuki: (My Yami) Just get on with it.  
  
Syaoran: I don't like where this is going.  
  
Sakura: Me neither.  
  
KAL: ^^ Oh don't worry!! Everything will be fine!! Just fine!!  
  
Syaoran: -_- We're doomed.  
  
Sakura: nods  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or the song "I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane." Sniff  
  
~Parts of the song~ "talking" 'Thinking'  
  
DEADLY JOURNEY  
  
~All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go~  
  
Syaoran Li lifted up his bags getting ready to head back to Hong Kong. He stared at the house in front of him. It was a simple house. Not too big, not too small. He sighed. 'I really don't want to leave her.'  
  
~I'm standing here outside your door~ ~I hate to wake you up to say goodbye~  
  
Syaoran slowly stepped onto the platform by the door. Tentatively, he knocked on the door. A young man around his late teens answered the door and glared.  
  
"What do you want gaki (brat)?!" Touya yelled trying to scare him obviously.  
  
Syaoran stood his ground. He glared back. If looks could kill, Touya would be dead a thousand times before he even hit the ground. "I want to talk to Sakura." He stated bluntly.  
  
Touya looked him up and down, then noticed the bags. He peered at Syaoran closely.  
  
~But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn~  
  
"Just a minute." He said slowly. Touya turned around and cupped his mouth with his hands. "HEY KAIJUU (monster)!!! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!!"  
  
A beautiful ringing voice yelled back. "TOUYAAAAA!! I'M NOT A MONSTER!!!"  
  
Sakura came bounding down the stairs two at a time. She came running to the door and stomped on Touya's foot.  
  
"ITAI (ouch)!!" Touya yelped hopping on one foot. Grumbling he stomped into the house.  
  
~The taxi's waitin', it's blowin' it's horn~  
  
Sakura then noticed Syaoran. "Oh! Ohayo (hello/ Good morning) Syaoran-kun! What brings you here?" She glanced at his bags. 'Oh Kami-sama (God) please don't let him be leaving!! Onegai (please)!!'  
  
Syaoran blinked, remembering why he was here. "Ano (um). . Sakura I got a phone call this morning."  
  
~Already I'm so lonesome I could die~  
  
"Hontoo ni (really)? What was it about?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion. 'Please no.'  
  
"Ano..it was my kassan (mother). And she said I needed to go back quickly. My sisters are all sick and she said she had a surprise for me. Ano. . she says I need to take up my responsibility." Syaoran said looking at his feet.  
  
Sakura stared horror-struck. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was true. "When are you leaving?" She whispered, staring at her feet to hide her tears.  
  
"Right now." Syaoran said shortly. "I came to say good bye."  
  
~So kiss me and smile for me~  
  
"Oh." She said simply. 'Sakura you baka (idiot)!! You could have at least said something better than 'Oh.'!! Baka, baka, baka!!!'  
  
"Please wait for me." Syaoran whispered so quietly Sakura barely heard it.  
  
~Tell me that you'll wait for me~ ~Hold me like you'll never let me go~  
  
"Yakusoku (I promise), with all my heart." Sakura whispered back, quickly kissing Syaoran on the cheek and giving him a big hug. "Yakusoku."  
  
~Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane~ ~I don't know when I'll be back again~ ~Oh babe, I hate to go~  
  
"Arigatou (thank you)" Syaoran whispered, turning to get to his car where his taxi was waiting. He stopped however and turned back to Sakura handing her a bear. "This is for you." He said and then he got into the car.  
  
Sakura stared, tears slowly going down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do.  
  
Syaoran slipped into the taxi, after putting his bags inside. He didn't dare look at her. He couldn't. He wouldn't! ....He did. And he almost stopped right there. He would have had the taxi not started off already. How would he be able to stand not being near her for more than a day? He hoped she'd wait for him. Cause if she didn't . . he didn't know what he'd do.  
  
~There's so many times I've let you down~ ~So many times I've played around~ ~I tell you now, they don't mean a thing~  
  
Sakura watched as the taxi drove off. When the car was out of sight she sank to her knees, sobbing. She felt strong arms wrap around her in a warm hug.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura. He'll be back." Touya whispered in her ear.  
  
Sakura hugged the bear close. She'd never let it go. Never ever.  
  
~Every place I go I'll think of you~ ~Every song I sing, I'll sing for you~ ~When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring~  
  
Syaoran pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was a small picture, cut a bit on the edges, but it was still clear. On it was a picture of three girls, him and a flying stuffed animal. Meilin, his cousin was on the far left. Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, was beside Meilin. Then came him and Sakura right beside him with Kero by her shoulder.  
  
~So now the time has come to leave you~ ~One more time, please let me kiss you~ ~Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way~  
  
Syaoran stared at the picture then stuffed it in his pocket. He'd make sure everything was okay and then turn down the offer to be the Li clan leader. He would not bother. He'd come straight back here.  
  
~Dream about the days to come~ ~When I won't have to leave you alone~ ~About the times I won't have to say goodbye~  
  
Syaoran stared out the window at the country he had learned to love. He did not want to leave. This was his home. His life.  
  
~So kiss me and smile for me~ ~Tell me that you'll wait for me~ ~Hold me like you'll never let me go~ ~Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane~ ~I don't know when I'll be back again~ ~Oh Babe, I hate to go~  
  
KAL: Oh man so much fluff!! I'm not good at writing fluff!!  
  
Tsuki: No you're not.  
  
KAL: Hey!!  
  
Syaoran: Why are you making me leave!?!?  
  
KAL: Because.  
  
Sakura: You're killing us!! hugs Syaoran I might never see him again!!  
  
KAL: Don't worry everything will work out!! Now flames are welcome and they will be used to make smores!!  
  
Tsuki: MMMMMMM. Smores.  
  
KAL: Yep so go ahead. And don't worry. There will be more action next chapter. This is more of a prologue. Hope you enjoyed it!! ^^ 


End file.
